degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Winston-Frankie Relationship
The relationship between Frankie Hollingsworth and Winston Chu, which is known as Frankston (Frank'ie/Win'ston), began in the 13th Season episode Out of My Head. Relationship History Overview Having known Frankie since she was five, Winston never thought of her as anything other than his "best friend's annoying, little sister". However, when Frankie joined his club, Comic Book Society, Winston realized that they share a common interest -- comic books -- and that there is in fact a lot he doesn't know about Frankie. It was revealed that they were mutually attracted to one another when they shared a kiss in the Hollingsworth pool, though they swore that Miles Hollingsworth III, Frankie's older brother and Winston's best friend, could never find out. Season 13 In You Are Not Alone, Miles teases Winston about using his club, the Comic Book Society, to try and meet girls. When Winston notices an attractive girl signing up, he tells Miles that she has taste, and is surprised to find out that the girl was Frankie. Later, Frankie shows up to The Comic Book Society's meeting, and Winston disbelieves that Frankie is really a fan since he has never seen her read a comic book. In class, Winston notices his name was played during a game of MASH, which Frankie and Keisha had been playing. After school, Winston goes over to the Hollingsworth home to confront Frankie about the MASH game. When Miles leaves, Frankie appears in front of Winston, and takes off her robe, revealing that she is wearing a pink bikini. Winston is attracted at the sight of her and is so stunned that he doesn't say anything. Frankie smiles at him, but Winston backs up and accidentally falls into the pool. Since he can't swim well, Frankie dives in and pulls him to safety. Winston accuses her of getting into the bikini to distract him, but Frankie says that she doesn't need an elaborate plan to make him look dumb. He says that she has been doing it all week in the club meetings and in her MASH game, where he was the loser. However, Frankie asks him, "Who said you were the loser?", revealing that she likes him. Frankie reveals she meant for Winston to see the MASH game.The two kiss in the pool, before pulling away, saying that Miles could never know about this. They then kiss again. In Enjoy the Silence, Winston is at the Hollingsworth home before school, playing a game while waiting for Miles. Frankie approaches him, and Winston seems happy to see her. They discuss that they kissed, but Frankie reveals that she has bronchitis, which Winston might also have. Miles interrupts their conversation, saying that Frankie's best friend Keisha tweeted about how Frankie made out with someone. Miles is determined to find this guy and give him a warning. Winston is forced to act like he doesn't know anything and joins Miles's search to "find" the guy who kissed Frankie. Throughout the episode, Winston progressively gets sicker. Winston later admitted to Tristan Milligan that he is the one who kissed Frankie, but doesn't want to tell Miles because he will be angry with him. Tristan realizes that Winston actually has feelings for Frankie, and calls Miles, saying that Winston knows who kissed Frankie. Winston freaks out and pegs Damon as the guy who kissed Frankie. Later, Miles figures out that Winston is the one who made out with Frankie, and finds it hilarious since Frankie has had a crush on him since she was eight. He, however, thinks that Winston and Frankie will not end up dating. Miles jokes about what people would call them, "Frewy" or "Chankie", though Winston murmurs, "Frankston". In Hypnotize, Winston is surprised to see Frankie auditioning to be a model. Winston tells her that he didn't think it was her thing, but has to leave to film for Degrassi TV, wishing her luck. Frankie is worried about his comment and wonders if he meant that he didn't think she was pretty enough. Keisha comments that she isn't going to let some "stupid boy" ruin this for her. It is Frankie's turn to walk, and Winston films her as she auditions. Zoe and Keisha reassure her that she killed her audition, and Zoe comments, "Winston Chu, eat your heart out." When Frankie doesn't make the list of models, she mentions that maybe Winston was right and modeling isn't "her thing". In Out of My Head, Frankie is searching for why Becky chose to make her a model. Zoë, Keisha and the rest of the school think it's because Frankie is rich, and they think her mother gave Becky money to make Frankie a model. Frankie doesn't think her mother did, so she asks her brother, Miles, about it. Miles tells her that he thinks it would be something that their mother would do. Before the fashion show is about to start, Frankie approaches Becky, asking her if her mother paid her to give her a modelling spot. Becky laughs and tells Frankie that she would never accept a bribe. Frankie really wants to know why she got the spot again, so she asks Becky why she changed her mind about her being a model. Becky reveals that Winston would only shoot the fashion show if she wasn't in it, which leads Frankie to confront Winston about the matter. She calls him a jerk, and he apologizes, with Frankie confessing his actions made her think that he was ugly. He calls her beautiful and tells her that he didn't want to be around her because he liked her and she is his best friend's sister, beginning to list off excuses. Frankie tells him to shut up and kisses him. Winston asks about Miles, and Frankie simply says that she will survive. They kiss again, this time with both their arms around each other. In Thunderstruck, Winston and Frankie are cuddling on the couch while watching tv, before Miles steals the remote and changes the channel. Frankie attempts to get the remote back, and they all decide to play a game of charades for the good tv. Winston suggests that they leave, but Frankie tells him to sit. Miles and Frankie are both very competitive at charades, however, Miles and Tristan seem to make a better team than Winston and Frankie. Tristan comments to them, "You know for two people in love, you don't have much of a connection.", to which Frankie angrily retorts, "What are you trying to say?!" During the game, Grant Yates is mentioned when Miles calls him a creep, and Tristan is confused because he had a relationship with him. Winston reveals that Grant tried to grope him, and Tristan comments that he would never do that. However, Winston, Frankie, and Miles realize that Tristan had a relationship with him. Later, they all decide to play the game "Murder". Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Winston and Frankie are making out on Frankie's bed when Winston reaches for her zipper, only to be stopped by Frankie. Frankie admits that she wasn't ready yet so Winston takes off his shirt and starts tickling her. Hunter interrupts them, to be joined by Miles and their mother. Frankie then tells them, "This is not what it looks like." Winston then volunteers to leave and bails from Frankie's room. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Frankie and Winston are walking the halls together and Winston comments it's weird she hasn't said anything for 3 whole minutes, Frankie asks if that's weird for her, prompting Winston to ask if she's met herself and then tells Frankie not that he doesn't love her being quiet either. Frankie asks Winston what he thinks when she says "Hunter", Winston says a physco, on seeing Frankie's look he changes his answer to well adjusted weirdo. Frankie tells Winston she's going to show him something but he can't freak out about it, Winston says he promises nothing before saying he'll try his best. Frankie shows Winston the comic Hunter made on her iPad. Winston exclaims the comic is about him murdering the cheerleaders at their school. Frankie asks whats shes suppose to do now, Winston suggests calling the police. Frankie asks if Winston is joking and he says 50% joking and asks if he really thinks Hunter could hurt people, Winston says Hunter's always been a bit weird but those are dark. Frankie knows he could get into a lot of trouble if she tells on him and that means she needs to make sure their is something to be worried about. Winston suggests she needs more evidence. Frankie suggests they will have to do some detective work. Winston briefly puts his hand on her shoulder before going into his class. Frankie and Winston sneaks into Hunter's room, Winston doesn't really want to be there because he thinks Hunter's room is scary. Frankie gets access to Hunter's computer and looks at the rest of the comic. it explains he kills all the cheerleaders so he can rescue the princess. Frankie reaslises the princess looks like a girl in their grade called Arlene and when Winston asks who? Frankie tells him that Shay, Lola and I haven't been the nicest too. Winston tells Frankie Hunter isn't physco hes just in love with Arlene and that this is as close to Hunter being normal as he is going to get, its him wishing he could get up the nerve to be this guys hero. Hunter enters his room and asks them what they are doing there? Frankie gets rid of the comic before Hunter sees what they were looking at on his computer. Frankie them she was looking for that homework she needed. Hunter asks if she is invading his privacy to steal homework answers for 2 girls who aren't even nice to you, Frankie says yes. Hunter tells Frankie its ok to be mad at people especially when they screw you over and Frankie nods her head. In I'll Be Missing You, Frankie and Winston are walking down the corridor with their arms around each other when when Tristan approaches them telling Winston he was right and that Miles has a problem. Tristan informs them Miles has a weed problem and that the symptons of weed match how Miles has been acting. Frankie suggests they hold an intervention, Tristan doesn't like the idea because Miles will hate them but agrees since he doesn't have another idea. In Hush, together they attend the intervention for Miles weed problem with Tristan and Hunter too. In Firestarter (1), Frankie and Winston walking the halls and they see that the police are at the school because of the omfchat thing. Winston says he thought she'd be happy since its means the cheerleaders will get their just deserts, Frankie says she is but is also nervous about her dads forum today, Winston tells her she can do anything, they kiss goodbye to go to their classes. Frankie approaches Winston in the hallway asking if he has the cards for the voters forum, Winston gives them to her and Frankie kisses him, Winston says he loves her smile so he hates to have to show her this, Frankie is horrified to see a face-range page about the fact she was the ring leader of the omfchat, when Frankie wonders if the blackmailer did this, Winston assures her they didn't, Frankie realizes he is the blackmailer, Frankie walks away and Winston follows her saying he was only trying to help, Frankie says without you no-one would of known it was them no-one could of blamed me, Winston says he didn't mean for that to happen, Winston says he saw how sad she was after cheer-leading he wanted to make Zoe quit so you'd take her spot, Frankie asks how he could do this to her, Winston says he did it for her but I didn't make the face-range page it was obviously Zoe, Frankie says none of it would of happened if he hadn't meddled, Winston says shes mad at the wrong person he was trying to fix things, Frankie says with vigilante justice, Winston says its just called justice Franks the worlds unfair sometimes that's why there's superheros, Frankie says no you are not a superhero your a dumb boy who did a dumb thing and now my dad is going to hate me forever I have to get this down before anyone see's it, Winston offers to help but Frankie says no you've already done enough, Winston bails. Winston and Frankie are hugging with Frankie apologizing about before saying he was right the world is unfair, Winston asks Frankie what she wants to do, Frankie says she wants justice I wanna be a superhero, they break out of their hug and Frankie looks at Winston saying she wants to make Zoe pay. Trivia *Frankie is Winston's best friend's younger sister. *Both are friends with Zoë Rivas. *Both had crushes on a senior, Winston on Clare Edwards and Frankie on Connor Delaurier. *Both wanted their relationship kept a secret from Miles. *Winston has known Frankie since she was 5. *Both are interested in comic books. *Winston is only a year older than Frankie. *Frankie had a unrequited crush on Winston since she was eight. *They are the fifth couple in the series to have their ship name (Frankston) actually mentioned on the show. The first was Paige Michalchuk and Alex Nunez (Palex), the second was Peter Stone and Mia Jones (Pia), the third was Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari (Bhandurner), and the fourth was Sav Bhandari and Anya MacPherson (Sanya). *They had their first kiss in You Are Not Alone. *Winston first said that Frankie was like his little sister. *Ana Golja favors this couple. *While Winston does want to take their relationship further, he is respectful of Frankie's boundaries. *As of If You Could Only See, they have been dating for one month, two weeks and four days. *As of Firestarter (1) Frankie was the first to find out that Winston was blackmailing the Power Squad. Timeline *Start Up: Out of My Head (1336) Gallery Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 10.19.55 PM.png Frankie-Winston .jpg 78yuyyuyu.png 87uyuyuyui.png 78uiuiy.png 7ytrtfytyt.png 89uiyuyu.png 877y6yuytyy.png 87yyuiyuiyui.png 889uiuuui.png 76677yyyuyui.png 8798uuyuy.png 8788iuuiuiu.png 87uiyiuyui.png 78687yuyyu.png 877889uhjhu.png 878uiiyui.png 87uiiyuiyi.png uiuiuu8uiuo.png 78yuiiyuisdydg.png 78uyiyuiyuyui.png 7yuyyuiuyui.png 78yuyuiyuiyui.png 78uiyuiyyui.png 78yuiyuiyiyui.png 87yuiyyuyuiyui.png hhjhkhjkhjhj.png 87yuiuyiyuiyui.png 768yt.png 67tytytrr.png Frankie-wins.jpg Degrassi_13x36_Winston.png 87uiuyiuyiuhi.png 7yuihuuyyuiyui.png 8yuiuiyuyuyui.png jhhjhkhjkhjkjhkuyi.png 87uiiuuoiuoi.png uioiuuiouiouio.png 89uioouiuio.png 8uioiuiouiui.png 87yuyyuiyuiyui.png 87yuiuiyyuiyui.png 7yuyiuyiuiyuyiu.png 8y87uuyiyyuiyi.png 78uuioiouiuiop.png 89uiouioioui.png 89uiouiu8776768.png 65y655665r.png 5665655656.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.18 PM.png hjh.jpg 10846427 903996546277707 3287040074862551782 n.jpg 10653815 903996432944385 8997438121448629428 n.jpg 10730786_903996329611062_4842015788373008564_n.jpg Frankie-Winston.png D14 May30 SS 339.jpg D14 May30 SS 323.jpg D14 May30 SS 199.jpg D14 May30 SS 114.jpg D14 May30 SS 040.jpg D14 May30 SS 039.jpg D14 May30 SS 016.jpg degrassi-1411-frankie2-580.jpg 62fff.jpg 38gggg.jpg 47ggg.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Friendships